


Five Confirmed

by Death_Scimitar



Series: Gundam SeeD [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Scimitar/pseuds/Death_Scimitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and Space has realigned. Everything's back to normal. At least that's what Squall thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Confirmed

Not too long after the fall of the Sorceress Ultimecia and the realignment of time and the peaceful return of all things good and well in the world, Squall was faced with another crisis.

While the crisis may not have had world-wide repercussions, it certainly had a repercussion on his sanity. Cid, in all his knowledge and wisdom, had found it to be the perfect time to retire and thus appointed Squall as Headmaster and _official_ Commander of Balamb Garden.

“Now, Squall,” Cid had said, leaning forward with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes peering over the rim of his glasses, “you’ve already saved the world _and_ the fabric of time so taking over the Garden officially shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” With that said, Cid had picked up his bags, wandered into the elevator and left. There was the promise of an occasional letter—possible call—and if Squall ever needed help, just make his way to Edea’s orphanage.

Squall had commanded the Garden through a war and never really relinquished the role, so it wasn’t like Cid threw him to the Fastitocalons on that part, but what— _how_ —was he supposed to do as Headmaster.

Rinoa had told him he was supposed to be there for the cadets—guide them, instruct them, even _console_ them.

Squall had laughed at her.

In retrospect, he had a feeling that was probably the last drop in the bucket of their relationship. It didn’t help he had to keep reminding her that he was in charge of _mercenaries_ —people who made a profit out of essentially killing other people—not some sort of charitable organization bent on helping every little request for aid when the salary was next to nil.

But his current relationship—or lack thereof—wasn’t the crisis. No, it was one of the things Rinoa had warned him of. Someone needed him, as Headmaster, to _console_ her.

Though one couldn’t tell with his icy exterior, Squall was panicking. He called Quistis.

His position as Headmaster lasted less than a week and only took five minutes to appoint his former instructor and current comrade into the position.

Zell won the bet for how long he would last in the position.

Despite giving up his power as Headmaster, Squall retained the position of Commander. He had very, _very_ little dealing with the day-to-day student affairs—leaving that to Quistis—and focused on his main job of  doing things like going through mission requests, SeeD profiles and exams, updating combat requirements, researching possible GFs, and dodging Laguna’s request for face-to-face time.

It wasn’t until three weeks later when he was faced with a new crisis.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Squall sat at his desk, tempted to drop his head into his palms and ground his eyes out or cast a (Bio) spell on himself for the same effect. Quistis was supposed to make the headaches go away, not cause whole new ones. Maybe it was kind of his fault for telling Quistis to keep him out of the academic side of things when she came to him with the request of hiring some new instructors. All he had said was, “Just as long as they’re competent.”

He obviously should have been more clear.

“Yo, Squall, aren’t you going to greet Balamb’s newest instructor?”

_Instructor of what? Betrayal? Fishing?_

“Or have you decided to take a vow of silence whenever you’re in my presence?”

 _What the hell were you thinking, Quistis?_ Squall glanced to where she stood, trying to hide a smile behind her hand. He was positive she had planned the whole thing from the start.

“Almasy, why are you here?” he finally asked.

“To teach, of course,” Seifer replied. The blonde really hadn’t changed all that much; he still had his grey trenchcoat and heavy slacks. Instead of the navy tank he usually wore underneath, he had a black shirt was a cross on the chest that was a grey only a few shades lighter. The slicked-back blonde hair was the same as always as well as the cocky attitude that seemed to seep from his pores.

Despite the snark and sarcasm that was Seifer’s whole being, it was cracked. The show of confidence he put on was fraying at the edges, tore and tattered like the hem of his coat. Being a Knight to a time-controlling Sorceress had certainly taken its toll.

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want any trouble in my Garden, Seifer, but I’ll trust Quistis’s judgment.”

“Who died and made you king of the Garden?”

“Omega Weapon. I even got the certificate,” Squall deadpanned before continuing, “Now what was the other matter, Quistis?”

She was still trying to bite back the laughter and took a moment before responding. Seifer looked rather stunned Squall had just cracked a joke.

“When I contacted Seifer about being an instructor,” she chuckled, “it turned out he was visiting Cid and Matron at the orphanage and, well, there were five teens the two of them had picked up. They were hoping to send them here for possible training to become SeeDs.”

Seifer took a step forward and pulled out an envelope from an inside pocket of his coat. Hyperion flashed at his side. “It’s from Matron.” He dropped the envelope to the desk.

The Commander of Balamb Garden stared at the small package, eyes roving over the neat scrawl of his name. With a sigh, he picked it up and unsealed it.

 

_Dear Squall,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you hadn’t completely lost your mind by essentially taking on two full-time jobs. I’m glad you came to your senses and was able to pass on one of the jobs to someone else. You were always a smart boy, but multi-tasking was never really a strong point of yours._

_I remember when you were little you had such a hard time walking and drinking, let alone running and talking! You were so cute back then. I sure hope, now that you’re becoming an adult, you will realize when you really need to focus on just one thing at a time._

_But don’t worry, I gave Cid a stern talking to about putting too much on your shoulders._

_Seifer has come to visit and we’ve managed to discuss a number of things. The two of you really need to take some time and talk. I suggest over coffee._

_The main reason I am writing this is on a more serious note. Cid and I have taken in five boys. They basically just appeared one day. I have a theory that there might have been some sort of dimensional rift that happened when Ultimecia opened Time Compression. Of course, I have no evidence to back this up and these boys are rather quiet about the whole experience. In any case, all of them are quite skilled and we thought it would be prudent to send them to Garden._

_You can get the rest of the details from Seifer who has accepted the instructor position. (Maybe have that chat while you’re at it!)_

_With love,_

_Matron_

Squall lowered the letter, resting it on his desk with a sigh. “Five?”

Quistis nodded. “Five.”

Seifer shrugged. “Five.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are completely my fault.


End file.
